The Storm (Level)
For the artificial weather phenomenon, see Portal Storm. The Storm'EGM Magazine, August 2007, page 62 is the fifth campaign mission of ''Halo 3. Background It begins with a UNSC Warthog convoy moving to Voi, its objective to punch through the Covenant Loyalist Anti-Aircraft defenses that surround the supposed Ark and allow Lord Hood's small fleet of ships passage to the Prophet of Truth's fleet in order to kill Truth and stop the firing of the halo rings. UNSC Marine forces, led by SPARTAN-117, fight through several pitched skirmishes through the industrial zone of Voi. After breaking through the industrial area, SPARTAN-117 meets up with a group of approximately five Mongoose ATVs and commandeers one with a Marine riding 'pillion' using a M41 Rocket Launcher. They immediately engage a squadron of Anti-Air Wraith tanks to secure a landing zone as Brute Choppers and Ghosts attack. The Covenant are being consistently reinforced by Phantoms. Hornets and Banshees fly above, vying for control of the skies. Although they manage to take the landing zone, the victory ends up being short-lived as a Scarab arrives to crush the UNSC forces. After destroying the massive construct, the UNSC forces prepare to push into a Brute controlled warehouse. With reinforcements led by the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and Sergeant Johnson along with volunteer civilians from a nearby factory, they push onwards, engaging nearly a dozen Brutes armed with Spikers and Brute Shots, a pair of Hunters and a Brute Chieftain wielding a Gravity Hammer. They finally press on to the Anti-Aircraft battery site, engaging a small Covenant force defending it including another chieftain. Eventually they destroy the gun, hopefully enabling the UNSC Navy, along with Miranda Keyes, to attack Truth's ship. Trivia Glitches *It is possible to fly a dumpster on this mission by getting a second player and have them both jump rapidly to make the dumpster ascend. It is possible to steer if both players jump in the same direction. *If you use a Power Drain or an over-charged Plasma Pistol shot, you can take down a Hornet but you can not fly it or use the passenger seats. If you do this while fighting the Scarab you can stand on top of the Hornet and jump on to the Scarab after the Hornet can fly again and gets close enough to the Scarab. *The Banshees at the anti-air defense guns fly around for no reason. They can be shot down for some points. But sometimes one or two will shoot at you for a second. If you manage to catch one in a Power Drainer, or use a Plasma Pistol on one of them, they can be boarded and you can fly around the place. The player will, however, die if they pass beyond the map borders. *A rare glitch occurs where you can exchange a Gravity Hammer with a dockworker, though they cannot use it in battle. You can also trade them an Energy Sword or Brute Shot. They will hold the sword in their right hand, and hold the brute shot with one, but with it down, unless they get hit, they will hold it like a rifle. They can also shoot the brute shot. *Oddly, at the start of this level the marine who weilds the battle rifle and the sargent will not follow you into the structure, unless they get in the warthog. *If you are wielding a turret, and drop it before the Cortana Moment occurs, then the turret will disappear. Mistakes *Despite entering the city from the Southeastern edge, the turn off to Arusha calls for a right turn, while in reality the city of Arusha is on the other side of Kilimanjaro with respect to Voi. This would logically place the turn off on your left. *If you look at the name of the UNSC frigates firing on the Forerunner Dreadnought they all say Forward Unto Dawn and the ships' numbers are the same as well. Furthermore, on close observation of the cutscene, one can see that one Frigate actually fires its MAC gun twice. *There is a Marine in the workshop that is typing on a computer. If you melee the computer away, he will still keep typing. *When you leave Lake bed A and enter the area with the marines on the machine gun, the female Marine cries "We'll nail them with the .50". However, the gun that the marine is using is the AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun, which, in fact, uses .374 cal ammunition. Easter Eggs * If you manage to get into the boat either in theater or somehow in actual gameplay, there is a blurry picture of a pirate with writing under it in Swahili that says "Pimps at Sea", an April Fool's Day joke that Bungie made up. * The Catch Skull can be found on this level. References *When IWHBYD is active, if you listen to one of the construction workers as they are fighting, every now and then, they might say "I'm a cowardly fool!". This is a reference to a Pillar of Autumn Command Crewman in their fetal position in Halo: Combat Evolved. It's even the same recording/voice. *The last portion of the level is called "Scarab. BFG. End of World" in the level select. The BFG is a weapon in the Quake and Doom games whose name is short for "Big Fucking Gun" or, in the Doom motion picture, "Bio Force Gun." *The last cutscene of the level has clear resemblance to the Halo 3 Announcement trailer, right down to the music. Miscellaneous *The Surface-to-Air Missile Launcher from the High Ground multiplayer level can be seen close by the Covenant Anti-Aircraft gun. *During this level, one of the wounded marines is voiced by TV personality, Jonathan Ross. *This is the only level in the trilogy that features real civilians. *In theater mode, when you get to the second lake bed, you can see over the wall to the part at the end of the level and see two Anti-Aircraft guns. The one on the left is inactive. Gallery Image:1216052769 Anti-Aircraft Battery destroyed.jpg|An Anti-Aircraft Battery destroyed. Image:Storm3.jpg|The UNSC initiates an attack on the Forerunner Dreadnought. Image:Storm2.jpg|Prophet of Truth activates the Portal structure. Image:storm.jpg|The Loyalist Fleet follows the Prophet Of Truth into the Portal. Image:boat.jpg|The Boat that resembles Master Chief's Helmet. You can see it better if you look at the bottom upside down. Image:Warthog Convoy.jpg|A UNSC Warthog convoy en route to the Traxus Factory Complex 09. Image:Anti-Air Fire.jpg|A Type-52 Anti Aircraft Artillery fires on a Hornet. Sources Category:The Covenant false